The Rise
by birdy22
Summary: Let me tell you a story, my name is Nate. I come from a world that you are not supposed to know of. I want to tell you the rise and fall of a great empire that i was apart of, i also want to tell you the love that I found and lost. This may take some time
1. Chapter 1

Chapter- Losing Myself

I have seen things that others don't have to see, I have been abandoned and left behind and no one even cares how I feel my entire life has been something of a shame of my true existence. I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say to you but I think I can explain a little bit more but if I do I need you to promise me something… You will never tell a soul what I'm about to tell you…Understood? Good. Let my introduce my self I'm Nate, yes I'm a girl but I'm different you can even say special. Now that we have that out of the way I can tell you more about myself, well not everything just a taste. As you already know my name is Nate, and I'm a girl but besides that I'm 5'7, and athlete, everything else that you most likely want to know I'm not going to tell you and you can't make me. And if you do I might have to kill you and that wouldn't be good, because so far I like you but that can change if you push me too much…got it? Good. As I was saying I'm special, very special, and most people who met me think that I'm nice and understanding. Then they get on my bad side and then all hell breaks lose… literally. I'm from a place that isn't supposed to exist, I'm something that is in stories of fiction and make belief; the only problem is that the place I'm form is real and what I'm has been around for centuries. What am I you ask? Well I'm a Nightwalker. No I'm not a vampire, a werewolf (lycan), nor am I a demon of some sort. I'm exactly what I said a Nightwalker. The place that I'm from is the realm of Amadeus, it's a place with the good and the bad then there is the middle. This middle as we will call it for now is where I was born; it's not for the rich and not for the poor it's for the middle and such. The Good is the rich and wealthy place where everything is silver and white and everyone is happy but they never go to the middle or the bad, the Bad is where the poor and shameful are these are the ones that have lost their way from the Good and the middle this is how they were sent to the bad. The Bad is black and red, these colours represent the darkness and blood that has been shed throughout the Bad, when you have entered the bad there is no way for you to come back out. Many have tried and have been killed. The Middle is dark grey and light grey; these colours represent the torn nature of those from the middle. The reason behind it the middle used to be apart of the Good but they split after the Middle went for it's own independence and things have never been the same, no one from the middle is aloud to communicate with anyone in the Good. The Bad is cut off from everyone. How? Well a wall was built around the city to keep the people form the Bad in but as everyone knows it will most likely fall but that part if for later. The Good has always been the ones with the most money; almost all of it, the middle has a little bit less then half of what the Good have. You may be wondering why I'm telling you all of this, my reason you need to know to understand and if you don't want to understand stop listening to me, get up and walk away for I won't come back; once I have told you my story you may go back to your lonely, boring, unbelieving lives for all I care, but if you do care sit back down and listen. Don't forget to pay close attention to me. Why? Well if you don't listen you will miss something of great importance that will help you understand why I need to tell you this, but again if you don't care walk away and I will disappear and you will never know the truth. Back to my story, The Bad has always been forming a plan to break down the wall but the only problem is that the bad have always lacked the knowledge to break down this great wall, this is where the Middle come in, we the middle have been the ones to protect the Good from the Bad. Now do you understand my purpose? If not let me tell you, the people of the Middle have been raised as the fighters of our realm to protect the Good from the Bad because the Good do not understand the combat or war. They are to pampered to know that there world is being protected by those they spit and laugh upon, sometimes you have to wonder why the Middle never paired up with the Bad. I never said they wouldn't, eventually they will. I want you to know that once the war began it lasted for centuries, now it was my turn to fight. I have been fighting this war for the past 230 years. How old am I? 19. This war has been fought around you all and you have never noticed, but I have. I have watched my family fight and die leaving me alone in this world to fight for them, to finish what they started. My parents fought to keep me and my brothers safe but they died as did my 5 brothers, now I'm here telling you their story, my story.

My brother's names were: Tobias, Xavier, Justice, Zander, and Theo. My parent's names were: Armor was my father, Asia was my mother, and they were always there for me when I was young and didn't understand what was truly going on. I never really understood what my parents were fighting for, my brother's would tell me that I need not worry about it because they would protect me from harm. I never knew that would be the last thing they said to me, I wish I could turn back the clock but that goes against our laws. Wait did I tell you the laws? Sorry. Let me tell you: LAW 1: Never Communicate with others outside your own. LAW 2: Protect the high archer, LAW 3: Raise your children with the laws, LAW 4: Never leave the realm of Amadeus, and LAW 5: Never approach the great tower of time. These laws were set fourth to keep everyone in line but the only one that everyone paid attention to was law 5 because if this law was broken you were sent away to the dark. At the beginning of my story I never told you the true names of the city well I guess I should tell you now. The "Good" as I was calling it is Silver Nom, it is the head of the three cities, the "Middle" is Grace Mount, and the "Bad" is Black Abyss. Now that we have cleared that up we can move on. As I was saying before my brothers told me that they would always protect me and never leave that was until the war came straight to our door, the head council of Silver Nom wanted my father and mother to fight against the Black Abyss and there uprising because my parents were given powers by the great tower of time. The powers were given as a gift to them because of there noble hearts and how much they loved Grace Mount, they never complained and always helped others who were in need from our city; so when my parents had there first child my oldest brother Tobias they were given the powers and then they were passed on to each child including myself. When the high council came my brothers hid me in the closet because they knew if the high council saw me they would know I was different from the rest of my family, yes I had the same powers as my brothers but mine were more powerful and very dangerous; for they knew if Silver Nom found out they would use me to tap into my power to help stop the uprising of Black Abyss. It was told by the Great Tower of Time that a child would be born of great power and only she would be able to stop the war that was to come, but if they used her to much she would turn and join those who wish to destroy and then they would be the ones to fall. This prophecy never came true so Silver Nom thought they still had to wait, my family knew other wise and that is why they hid me that night. When the high council left my family told me that they would have to hide me, I never really understood why but they told me it was to keep me safe so I went along with it. My brothers Tobias, Xavier, Justice, Zander, and Theo took me to the realm of humans which is the world that you live in, they told me I would be safe here because the humans did not know of us and thought we were just stories in books. I never saw them again after that because as soon as they returned my parents were already gone off to fight, they died 4 years later because some how their power was drained from them. My brothers then went and also died the same way only 8 years later. When I was put in the human world, I was 4 in human years. You do the math. Now I'm back and ready to avenge my family, but I never thought that I would find someone who understood me. The person that would help pull me from the darkness that was apart of me in so many ways, the first prince of Silver Nom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – All Good Things Come to An End

All I could see was darkness. My heart is beating so fast it's as if it will rip right out of my chest, these feelings are over taking me I haven't felt this way in a long time and I hate this feeling.

" Mama! Papa! Brothers! Don't leave me please I need you! I miss you my family" NO!!! I sat up dripping with sweat, that dream, always that dame dream I can't get it out of my head a never ending tunnel of darkness is all I see nothing in that tunnel leads to anything. Yet it is all I ever dream. Nothing. I roll over and look at the clock 2:30am, I get up since I can't sleep and I go over to the bathroom when I look in the mirror I want o scream I look like death. But wait I'm death. Looking back at me is someone pale and sweaty, not a fighter nor a killer. I look weak and vulnerable like a human would when they are scared and don't know what to do this isn't me it will never be me, I'm to strong to be like this I shouldn't be like this. I run myself a cool bath when I get in I just sit there and stare and nothing like I always do, I have no one and that is how it must be for if I have someone they will die by the hand of someone or myself. Love is something I will never get to keep, sadly I like it this way nothing can stop me or hold me back from my destiny. I think I've been in this tub to long. As I get out I think of what my day will be like, I'm still planning my revenge and I can't yet execute it the way I want but trust me I will get my revenge. Oh how sweet it will be.

"What to wear?" Looking into my closet I pick out my black skinny jeans and a pair of paten leather stacked high heels, a dark navy fitted dress shirt, and a black blazer with a cross-stitched in the back. I go back to the bathroom and decide how to do my make-up, something simple. I choose to line my upper eyes with a charcoal grey, then add a highlight of soft white to the eyebrow bone and the corner of my eyes, then I put on a warm almost red blush, then I put a tinted lip gloss the colour soft red. Once I'm finished with that I do my hair, I curl it into soft curls and add in a grey headband. I grab my bag and coat and head out the door to work. You heard me correctly work. I work at this really up scale fashion boutique I call it "rich town" but the real name of the store is HAVEN all of there stuff is amazing, all of it is made in Italy and of course everyone knows that anything Italian sells I think that's why the store is doing so well. My day is never really productive but that's not why I'm telling you this. I saw him the first-born prince of Silver Nom! Here in this realm with humans, and everyone knew that the people of Silver Nom hated humans. This made me start to wonder, why is he here? And why is he staring right at me? Shit! He is looking at me. Just my fucking luck the man I want to kill is looking at me. It was as if everything was in slow motion, corny I know, but to me is was. He was looking at me, right through me is more like it, and he has such a penetrating gaze no wonder the people of Silver Nom are scared of him, and I can see why the women love him so much he is something to look at but I will never see him that way because after all I want him dead. So I stared back and he seemed to be very surprised at that fact I did not look away, maybe that is why he is coming over here. Wait! Oh shit he is coming over to me! When he reached the counter he leaned forward and spoke. " Hello, I'm looking for a gift", "What kind of gift are you looking for?" When I looked up I nearly let out a gasp, his eyes are the sexiest shade of gold I have ever seen, shit what I'm I thinking! Bad thoughts! But his eyes are amazing…

Sesshomaru's POV

When I walled into the store I didn't see anything that I liked but then I looked up and I saw her, she was standing at the counter with her head slightly bent reading over something then I cleared my throat; she looked up her eyes slightly became wide but if you were not paying attention you wouldn't have noticed. Then I spoke… " I'm looking for a gift", "What kind of gift are you looking for?" her voice was sweet yet husky kind of whisper; it would be the voice you would hear while you are having passionate sex, demanding in it's whisper but yet still pleading with all of it's womanly softness. She was sex on legs there was know denying that, she most likely didn't notice but I did and something about her was what I have been looking for. The only problem would be her finding out where I come from also what I' am. END SESSHOMARU'S POV

Just looking at him was a sight to behold! A God. If only he knew what I was going to do to him, it is very sad that I will never get to enjoy him but then again I'm not supposed to have love. I kill when I have love or everything that loves me dies. To many emotions! Stop it! Don't do this to yourself! Great now I'm arguing with myself, I really am crazy. END NATE POV

There was something inside of him that made me feel different, it's the type of thing that happens when you feel happy. I have not felt that type of happiness in a very long time, but in the end all good things must end. Even in death. Death is inevitable for everyone but the difference between dying and being killed is very different when you die that means it was your time, and when you are killed well it is not your time but according to the person doing that killing it is. That person would be me, I don't care if I kill you it's not like I love you. I can't love you. I won't love you.

"Sir? What kind of gift are you looking for? "

" For a girl"

" Ok? Umm. Well how old is she?"

" 12"

" Well she's a young lady then, is there anything that she is really into? Such as dresses, sports, or is she kind of at that stage of a tomboy?"

" She enjoys being female"

" So… she likes being a girl, dressing up, and just having fun? Is that right?"

" You are correct"

" Well that's good to know, at least I know I'm doing my job right"

" Indeed you are"

" Thank you… I think"

" Well Sir…"

"Sesshomaru"

"Pardon?"

"My name is Sesshomaru, call me by my name"

"Ok. I guess you can call me Nate then"

" Very well Nate, continue."

At the end of the day he bought everything that I said he should, the funny thing was he agreed with everything that I said never once objecting, he didn't even look at price tags I mean don't get me wrong I know who he is but he paid more attention to me then anything else. It made me nervous, I've never been nervous. I don't like this feeling. I think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Never Again

Never again will you hold me

Never again will I let you

Never again will you have the chance

Everything that I said you never heard me, deep inside torn apart losing myself, how could I ever love you, when I knew you would hurt me even knowing this I still tried NEVER AGAIN

Never again will you kiss me

Never again will you touch me

Never again will you have that chance

Everything I did was never enough, I kept on trying till there was nothing left, I gave you all of me and got nothing in return, and in the end I'm left here to burn alone NEVER AGAIN

Never again will I let you hurt me

Never again will I be so stupid (stupid to believe you)

Never again will I let myself be taken for granted (for everything I did)

No more pain for me to live in, nothing will hurt me now (now that I have learned), some things are not meant to last (even if you try), taking back what you took from me (breaking free), I won't let this pass me by. NEVER AGAIN.

=Flashback=

~ Brother why is everyone so keen on meeting me? ~

~ Well little one you are very special, and that is why we keep you safe~

~ Is there any reason that I should not be safe? I mean I can take care of myself and I know that I have more power then all of you. ~ Don't looked so shocked brother I've known for some time ~If only you knew little one, if only you really knew~.

=End Flashback=

That was the last thing I said to my brother before they had to go and fight. I never even got to say good-bye to them, that dame kingdom they took my family away and they wanted my power! They thought they could marry me off to their prince and maybe get heirs that are strong and that nothing could possible defeat them, how wrong could they get after all I was sent away and no one has been able to find me. Don't worry I will get my revenge and I will destroy the very thing they are trying to protect, with me joining the dark side there is nothing they can do to stop me from taking everything away from them as they have done to me. At the end of this they will be at my feet begging not to be killed and I will spare no one. All shall die at my hand.

Even with this entire killing it will never bring back the ones that I love. At least it will make me feel good. I must be twisted to be thinking these things, I have to be sick but I can't help it. I want to see them die and beg me for mercy, I want to see the pain and sorrow that will happen, I want to break them… Could I be anymore disgusting? I guess not since I'm still thinking about it, I'm excited for the pain, I'm getting a rush just thinking abut it, I can already taste the fear on the tip of my tongue. How lovely does taste? Devine. The idea of seeing them all die by my hand is fantastic, it's rewarding in a sense, it is lovely to me to know I can kill without a second thought never truly having any regret within the heart that I don't believe I even have anymore. I'm sick. Goodnight.

+ The Next Day+

I wake up and I think back to what I was thinking about yesterday. These things that are still going through my mind. This endless need to get back at those who took everything from me. I don't want to be this way but I'm and I can't help it. I remember the guy from the store and the way he looked at me as if he had seen me before he couldn't have after all I don't have many friends with boyfriends let alone friends who are that hot. He looked at me different and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not, I can't like it I shouldn't! He's the enemy and he will stay that way I can't let silly emotions get in the way of what I'm going to do to him and his family. He wanted me to call him by his name. Sesshomaru, his name alone is amazing. Great now I sound like some love sick girl. Maybe I will see him again then maybe I'll be able to get closer to him, but then again he is known for being cold and never showing any type of interest in anyone but maybe I can do something to draw him in without him realizing. I have been told he's very observant and that may be my downfall if he figures it out, he might even try and kill me. SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!

+WORK+

~ I'm so sorry I'm late Meg, I lost track of time~ Don't worry love not much happen anyway~ Is there any new stuff in today, I saw on the calendar we were supposed to get the new line in today~ Oh! I haven't up-packed then yet, why don't you go sign in and I'll help you.

For the rest of the day I put the new stuff out and sold some as well, but Sesshomaru never came to the store. I wanted him to after all how was I supposed to get him if he was never around?

~MEG! MEG! MEG! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO! (Silence)~

~I'M DOWN IN THE BASEMENT! LOCK UP FOR THE NIGHT I'LL BE UP IN A BIT. ~

~OK! ~

~Night Meg I'll see ya tomorrow at 9am, and this time I won't be late. ~ All right loves see you in the morning! ~

I started to walk and then I saw him standing there, leaning on his car looking straight at me. The street light s gave him this glow then again in the realm we are from he naturally has that.

~ What are you doing here? ~ Are you stalking something or me? ~ Cuz if you are I'm not the best to do that to I'm not that interesting. ~

~ I came to see if you wanted a ride~ and if I were stalking you, you wouldn't know. ~ Do want that ride or not? ~

~ I barley know you~

~ Then get to know me, first you need to get in the car~

And I did. Every night after that for a month he would pick me up and take out for dinner or sometimes come by and take me out for lunch, he never wanted anything from me all he wanted was me to be around him. For the first time I had someone in my life, yes he may be cold to begin with but once I got to know him he became warm. To bad I have to kill him.


End file.
